


Save The Last Dance

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Consensual, Doggy Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn writes about her day, however Arthur has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Due to changes in the story line I am working with, this is no longer in the "cannon" story. I'll still leave it here, but it things wont make sense from this to the new story line.
> 
> -Burning

Lynn walked over to her desk and opened her notebook. She flipped to the middle of the book, and starting to write.

'Today was an interesting day. Right as I was about to take two of my new students out for a mission, we were stopped. ' 

Lynn stopped writing for a moment before continuing.

‘Lotus’ right hand man Arthur came into the room. To talk to me, me of all people. Apparently Lotus wanted him to come on this mission with me and the students. While it was odd, I didn’t object, not that I had to authority to anyways. So I explained to the two students that Arthur was joining, and we got ready for the mission.

So we get to the Corpus base and there is just a cryo-pod in the middle of the courtyard! Arthur didn’t even seem to mind how odd it was. This made me think, what if this was a test. Testing my teaching skills, but I was quick to jump to conclusions. It wasn’t him ignoring the cryo-pod, he was scouting out a perch. He climbed up to the top of a tall tower and waited for the enemies to attack. As our one of our Tenno, using his Limbo frame projected his cataclysm to protect the pod, I could see what looked like flashes of light attacking the incoming Corpus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arthur’s aspect stab a Moa that was about to hit me. Before I could thank him, he returned to his perch. I was both shocked and embraced, I was saved by Arthur but I couldn’t help but feel at fault for him saving me. I wanted to talk to him, so when the fight died down I climbed up to the tower to talk to him. Though it wasn’t much, I enjoyed that time.’  
Lynn put the pen down and looked to the door where Arthur was standing. She worried, how long had he been standing there? 

“Arthur.. What brings you here..?” Lynn asked.

“I wanted to talk about earlier.” Arthur’s voice was stern.

“Ah.. I understand. What happened today wa-” Lynn started before she was interrupted.

“Both The Lotus and I thought you did well today, and wanted to give you a reward.” Arthur said handing her an envelope. “Be on time.” He then walked away.

Lynn was quick to open the envelope, finding an invitation to a formal dance tonight. Lynn could tell it was hand written, but from the looks of it, it wasn’t Lotus’ handwriting. Lynn placed the invitation on the desk and walked over to her closet. Shuffling through her clothes, she found her long black and purple dress. She closed her door and pulled the dress on. Then she used her flat iron the curl her hair before she straightened her dress and made sure there was no loose strings. After confirming she was good to go, she grabbed the invitation and went to the meeting spot.

“I told you she would come, Lynn never lets me done Arthur.” Lotus said as soon as Lynn came into view.

“She may have come, but she’s late.” Arthur replied.

Lynn wasn’t surprised, of course Arthur would be at the dance with Lotus, why wouldn’t he be. She merely nodded and the three went to the dance party. 

Once they got to the party, Lotus and Arthur walked over to where Lotus wanted to sit to watch everyone, leaving Lynn alone. She sighed and walked over to the other side of the room and watched everyone for most of the night. She would occasionally glance over in Lotus’ direction and see her and Arthur talking, laughing and just having a good time. As the night went on a few other Tenno invited Lynn to dance with them, but Lynn would just apologize and say no. 

The party was getting close to being over, a call came over the music telling everyone it was the last song of the evening. Just as Lynn was about to get up to leave, Arthur put his hand out. 

“Lynn. May I have this dance?” Arthur asked.

Lynn felt herself blush as she took Arthur’s hand. He led her out to the dance floor. It was now that she realized they were to only two.

“Arthur.. Are you sure” Lynn started, but before she could finish Arthur pulled her close to him and placed his left hand on her hip and his right locked with her left. 

As the music started, Arthur slowly started to lead the two of them into a waltz. The two moved slow but graceful together. As the two danced, they caught the eyes of the Tenno that were still there, gaining a small amount of clapping and some others joining in. As the song slowly ended, Arthur slowed his movements and pulled Lynn into a kiss. Lynn kissed back despite being shocked. 

Arthur pulled away from the kiss and let go of Lynn, then walked back to Lotus as nothing had happened. Lynn just watched as the two of them left, followed by most of the other Tenno, leaving Lynn alone. She shook her head and walked back to her room, only to find a note on her door. 

‘ Lynn. Come see me in the training room on the second floor.  
-Arthur ’

Lynn wondered if she should change, but decided against it and went to the training room to meet Arthur. Once she got there, she was greeted with Arthur pulling her into his arms.

“I’ve had my eyes on you for a while Lynn. I just haven’t found a way to express my feelings.” Arthur said before kissing Lynn.  
Lynn blushed and kissed Arthur back, slowly rubbing his back. It was now that Arthur pulled away from the kiss and walked her into the room more.

“Lynn.” Arthur said softly, “I am going to be a bit rough, don’t take it the wrong way.” He said lightly pushing her to the ground. 

Lynn fell forward, landing on her hands and knees, but before she could complain Arthur was kneeling behind her, and unzipping his pants. He pulled his pants and underwear down just enough for his dick to be showing. He then pulled down Lynn’s panties and moved closer. He circled her opening with the tip of his dick before pushing into Lynn.

She gasped as she bit her lip. His sudden entrance caught her off guard, and unprepared. However this didn’t stop Arthur from pushing into Lynn all the way.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked, worried about her sudden tightness.

“Yeah.. It’s just been a long time.. and you are big..” Lynn blushed as she spoke.

Arthur smiled and started to move his hips, pushing in and out of Lynn. She moved her hips back and forth to match his. Lynn soon lost strength in her arms and fell forward more. The floor was cold on her face, but right now she didn’t mind. Arthur’s speed increased and he leaned forward over her. Both Arthur and Lynn were getting close to their limits. Arthur moved faster and with his final push he pushed himself in as far as he could. Lynn moaned his name as they both came.


End file.
